


Something New

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Prompt: How about Reader x Gabe where the reader is into pegging?





	

It was Sunday, the day you both could relax the most, stay in bed as long as you wanted to. The heavy, solid mass of warmth pressed against your back was comforting. He ran hot. You ran cold. It was perfect. His right arm acted like a pillow for your head while his left arm was wrapped snugly around your waist, trapping you, essentially.

His morning erection was pressed against your ass, long and thick. You rolled your hips, pressing your ass back against his dick. The arm around your waist tightened, the soft breaths in your ear changing slightly, telling you he was certainly awake now.

His hand moved from your waist to the hem of the stolen pair of boxers you wore, shoving them down with ease. You pressed backwards, whining oh-so-softly as the friction of your bare ass and his sweatpants. He rolled his hips, grabbing yours to keep you still. You wondered idly if he planned to fuck your ass this morning.

That thought led to your frequent fantasy of fucking his ass with your strap-on. You’d love to get between his knees and finger him open slowly, prodding his prostate to watch his face twist in pleasure. You let out a loud moan, hips bucking slightly. Gabe’s rough chuckle next to your ear brought you back to reality. “What are you thinking about, amorcita?”

“Wanna… wanna fuck you.” You whispered out, voice hoarse from disuse. Gabe’s hand slid down your stomach, to the thatch of hair between your legs, easily finding your clit. He chuckled lowly at the wetness he found. “Already so eager for my cock, aren’t you, mi ramera?” You shuddered slightly, hips chanting upwards to meet his hand.

“No... Yes, but no. Gaaaabe. I wanna fuck you. Fuck your ass.” You groaned out while he circled a rough finger around your clit. It stopped abruptly. “What?”  
“I wanna fuck you with my strap-on.” Gabe moved his hand from your clit to your hip, thumb rubbing over the bone. “Interesante.” His voice had dropped an octave. He hummed as if he was thinking. He was a kinky son of a bitch, you had experimented with a lot of things in bed. Collars, rope, role-play, rape play, he had taken a belt to your ass more than once, and much more. This didn’t seem like a far stretch.

“Ir a buscarlo.” He finally said, landing a solid slap on your ass. You immediately rolled out of bed, kicking the boxers off from around your ankles. You pulled it out from its box in the closet, along with a bottle of lube. The dildo attached to the center of it was not a small one. It was smaller than Gabe’s cock, sure, but that was easy considering the ridiculous size of it. He stretched you out beyond what you thought you could handle, every time. You brought the toy back to bed, crawling in after slipping the straps up your legs and around your hips.

Gabe eyed the dildo then looked at you. “That’s big.” He stated plainly. You giggled a little. “Not as big as you, quierdo.” He smirked slightly. “Yeah. I know.” You giggled a little more, reaching out to grope at his length. “I take this all the time. Just gotta stretch you first. It’s easy.” Gabe eyed you for a moment.

“Alright, we’ll try it.” You grinned, immediately moving to get between his legs, pushing his hip so he was flat on his back. “Knees up.” You said, grinning wider. He threw an almost annoyed look at you as he brought his legs up. “Okay, so, you gotta relax and breathe, okay? I’ll go super slow for you.” You said as you clicked open the bottle of lube, pouring a generous amount over your fingers.

“I know how to finger an ass, babe.” You smirked a little as you reached between muscled cheeks, rubbing the lubed finger around his hole. “You know how to finger an ass, not how to get fingered. There’s a difference.” He tensed up a little at your prodding finger. “See, you gotta relax so it doesn’t hurt.” You pressed your finger in slowly, marveling at the feeling of him stretching to accommodate you, the tight heat. He grumbled something that you couldn’t understand, but exhaled a deep breath and visibly relaxed his body.

“There we go.” You mumbled, slowly drawing your single digit in and out. He closed his eyes. His face showed no sign of pain, and his cock definitely showed interest, precome beading already. You slowly added another finger, humming in reassurance when he hissed and tightened up. “Gabi, breathe. Only stings for a second.” You continued to pump your two fingers as he slowly relaxed.

Eventually, two fingers became three. As you teased a fourth one, his eyes opened. “Three’s good.” His voice was rough, almost hoarse. “I have tiny fingers, mi amor. I need three of yours, you need four of mine.” You firmly pressed the fourth in alongside the rest, scissoring and prodding. He hissed again, eyes closing. You wiggled and spread your fingers, stretching his rim wide enough to take the girth of the dildo hanging between your legs. You withdrew your fingers and poured more lube over them, pushing all four back in at once to make sure he was slick enough.

You smirked when he finally let out a moan, his cock twitching slightly on his stomach. You searched for his prostate, finding it and pressing firmly. His eyes shot open. “What the fuck?” You grinned wide. “That’s your prostate. That’s what makes anal for a guy worthwhile.” Withdrawing your fingers once more, you gripped the silicone dick strapped to your hips, spreading lube generously. You added more, dripping on the bed. You knew that there was never enough lube for this act.

You moved closer, lining the head of the fake cock with Gabe’s slightly gaping hole. He inhaled sharply, watching you like a hawk. You pushed forward, pressing the head in fully. He grunted. You gave him a second before pushing in more, making him take half of the length already. “Fuck, babe.”  
You slowly drew back and thrust forward, inching the rest in slowly. His breathing was uneven, just slightly. As you fully seated the toy within him, you leaned down for a kiss. He dominated the kiss, hand coming up to grip your hair roughly. You bucked slowly, testing. He didn’t object, so you pulled out most of the way and pressed back in.

He moaned in your kiss. You slowly picked up a rhythm, thrusts slow and deep at first, advancing to faster, but still as deep thrusts. You knew when the head of the toy pressed directly into his prostate, his hips bucking upward violently. His breaths ragged, he looked at you, growling out. “Again. Harder.” You grinned and pulled your hips back, doing to best to tilt so the head would hit directly, pushing forward hard and fast.

He groaned loudly. You took that as a sign to repeat the action, over and over and over. His cock was weeping against his hard stomach. You grabbed his length and pumped him in time with your thrusts, watching his orgasm build. He stiffened suddenly, grunting loudly as ropes of white shot onto his stomach and chest. Now the real fun. You pounded into him, roughly catching his prostate every thrust. His eyes shot open, groaning at the assault.

“This is what it feels like when you keep rubbing my clit after I’ve come.” You informed him, almost giddy. He groaned again, giving a few more well-aimed thrusts before pulling out. He groaned at the feeling of being empty, softly. You undid the buckles and tossed the toy on the floor. You’ll clean it up later. You laid down next to him, watching as he caught his breath. When he finally evened out, you grabbed tissues from the bedside table and gingerly wiped up his come.

“So..?” You asked, trying to hide your grin. “It was good. I like fucking you more.” You nodded, openly grinning now. “Understandable. But…?”  
He leveled a playfully annoyed look at you, pulling you close. “It was enjoyable. Give me 5 minutes, then you’re mine, amorcita.” He growled lowly, nipping at your neck.

“Bring it on, commander.”


End file.
